TAS-Operation:Change is Good
by MinecraftInPurple
Summary: Emilia Jackson is new to SouthDale. And America. When she needs a tutor for English, can boy-genius Marc Clark help her and establish friendship along the way? Or maybe even more? (MarcxOC) *Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

Emilia is a new student at SouthDale Jr. High School. Although she's new, she really can't speak English, seeing as though she moved from France. Can boy-genius Marc Clark help her and become a friend along the way? Or maybe even more?

(MarcxOC)


	2. Chapter 2

Emilia's POV

I walked into school, only to be bombarded by some chic freak. And her clothes didn't look trendy at all. "Who are you?" She asked, with her freakishly high-pitched voice.

"Why do you care?" I asked, walking away.

"I am Tami and _no one_ walks away from me!" She yelled, making people stare.

"I just did." I said, winking to her, and walked away. I heard kids laughing and I smiled to myself.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Megan. These are my brothers, Lee, Marc, and Tony." A girl, with just about everything pink except her hair and white yoga pants said, with a friendly smile.

_At least there are __some__ friendly people here_. I thought. I smiled back. "I'm Emilia Jackson. Are your lockers over here too?" I asked.

They nodded and opened their lockers. I was one away from Marc's. As I opened mine, they were able to see a purple mirror and kinda embarrassing One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, All Time Low, Lea Michele and Ariana Grande mini-posters.

"Ew! She likes boybands!" Exclaimed Tony. "And girl singers!" Lee screamed.

"5 Seconds of Summer is not a boyband, but a punk rock band, with their "mentors" One Direction. I've met them once and they hi-fived me at a concert. Lea Michele, is an actress who not only portrays Rachel Berry in the tv show _Glee_ but has an album named Louder—mostly dedicated to her deceased boyfriend. Ariana Grande is also an actress who used to portray Cat Valentine in _Victorious_, a show that was canceled from Nickelodeon and still plays that character in the show _Sam and Cat_. One Direction is a British/Irish boy-band who have taken the world by storm with over one million fans just about everywhere. And that one million just so happens to include me and my old friends from France." All four siblings stared at me like I was crazy.

I certainly knew a lot about the bands and singers I like. "Whoa, scares Tami off and knows a lot about bands!" Megan said, smiling.

"Now let's test her brain!" Marc said, although I think he meant to say it to himself. "Whats 111,111,111 times 111,111,111?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Easy, 12345678987654321."

It seems as though Marc was surprised. "Wow. Maybe she's smarter than you boy genius." Lee said, smirking.

"What?! Emilia. Smarter... Than me?!" Marc exclaimed. "No one is smarter than me!" He said, grabbing his books and running off.

"Where are you going?!" Tony yelled after him. "To study in the library! I'm not letting a new girl get ranked at a higher level of smart than me!"

All three siblings sighed and rubbed their necks. "That's Marc for yah." Megan said, giggling.

A random locker door flung open as the four of got sucked in. "What's Jerry WHOOPing us for this time?!" Tony yelled.

We screamed and the three siblings seemed to forget I was there. Marc joined us along the way, with his nose stuck in a book.

We all fell on a pink couch, sadly Lee broke our fall and everyone was on top of him. "Owww..." He groaned and we got off of him.

"Bonjour Jerry!" I said, with a smile. The four siblings stared me like I had three heads. "Why is she here?!" I heard Tony whisper to Lee. Lee shrugged and sat there. "Bon Emilia Matin! Que faites-vous ici? Si vous n'êtes pas en France?" Jerry said back, looking at everyone else.

"Ah, hello Spiez. This is Emilia. She's a WHOOP agent. She lives in France." "Lived. I moved here with my brother. He got a better job so we came here, to SouthDale."

"That explains it. Well, why don't you go on a mission with the Clark's? It seems as though you already know them." Jerry said.

"Oui! Ce serait cool! Alors, que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?" I said, in French, looking at my new friends... I guess.

They were all still looking at me weirdly, but Marc seemed to have a different look on his face along with a slight blush.

I raised my eyebrows at him, then turned back to Jerry. He gave us the mission and our gadgets.

We changed into our spy gear, Megan wearing pink, Lee wearing red, Marc wearing blue, Tony wearing yellow, and me wearing green.

"You look like Sam! Except your hair is blonde with purple." Lee exclaimed, from the pilot's seat of the jet.

"Qui est Sam? Et pourquoi vont si vite? Ethan jamais pilotes comme ça?!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what you just said but come on! We're at our destination!" Lee said, and we got out the jet and onto the island.

* * *

I guess I'll stop here!

**_Lee _****_- NO. We're just about to go look for clues!_**

**_Me - well, I'll just continue tomorrow!_**

**_Megan - yeah, Lee, teenage girls need to nap when they have cramps!_**

**_Emilia - well, jet lag definitely isn't helping._**

**_Marc - oh yeah! Your from France! That's so cool. And cute... *blushes*_**

**_Emilia - wat ... 0.o *blushes*_**

**_Marc - w-what? *blushes more* I think mom needs me to clean my room. Uh, bye!_**

**_Tony - can you clean my side of the room too? Thanks!_**

**_Me - SHUSH. Go home, before I make Jerry WHOOP you home. A gal needs to nap. Even if it is summertime. And she's going to eighth grade next school year._**

**_All - PLEASE. NO. DON'T MAKE HIM WHOOP US._**

**_Tony - Although it's fun. Sometimes._**

**_Me - Then go! Or you don't get candy tomorrow._**

**_Tony - *runs home and goes into room*_**

**_Lee and Megan - Well, I guess we just walk. Bye Emilia._**

**_Emilia - Au revoir!_**

**_Me - GOOD BYE BITCHATADOS_**

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»  
Okay! Goodbye and I'll see you in the next update!

~Emili❤(my nickname:])


End file.
